Hyperevolutionary virus
}} ]] The zerg hyperevolutionary virus (or hyper-evolutionary virus) is an infectious disease through which infestation of living organisms is carried out.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Terrans and dogs are susceptible to its effects, becoming infested terrans and roverlisks respectively.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. The protoss are (mostly) immune.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Overview The virus mutates extremely rapidly, making the possibility of a cure seemingly impossible.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Oubreak (in English). 2010 The virus is usually delivered by virophagesBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. or queensMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27., which introduce parasitic bio-toxins into nearby organisms. It can also be spread through water.2011-05-31, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-07-08 The protoss were able to devise a nano-tech serum that could temporarily reverse the effects of infestation,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft 64. Nintendo of America, Inc. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000-06-12. and Confederate remnants developed a way to partially preserve the subject's sanity,2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. but this nanite solution failed and was overcome by the virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. By then the Swarm had developed a particularly virulent strain of the virus,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. which caused zergling-like claws to grow out of infested troops. The infested were also left with enough intellect to still operate basic weaponry. However, the virus renders those infected vulnerable to UV radiation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. When undergoing the process of infestation, terran subjects developed a link with the zerg's telepathy. While not yet under control, they could intelligibly communicate with the hive mind and warrior breeds refrained from attacking them. The infected sometimes relived many of their previous memories in an attempt to mentally break down the subject, even if these were suppressed by neural resocialization. The hive mind will often manifest in the victim's memories as a reflection of them, encouraging them to willingly join the Swarm in their moment of panic. The zerg can, however, "break" those who do not mentally submit willingly.Brooks, Robert. "“The Education of PFC Shane”." (April 4, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Education of PFC Shane Accessed 2013-04-04. Other symptoms have included paranoia and adverse physical symptoms, such as sweating (akin to a fever), followed by coughing up blood.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 6th, 20178). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8 Accessed 2018-09-06. Khalai protoss are (usually) protected from infestation by the fortitude of the Khala, but it has failed in at least one unusual circumstance. Nerazim are protected by the powers of the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-15. Terrans are not as fortunate; their psionic potential was noticed by the zerg and the virus was used to assimilate it. The Queen of Blades was an example of a successful infestation, but most terrans, even psychics, were rendered mindless drones by the process due to genetic incompatibility with the virus. Kerrigan made efforts to remedy this and succeeded in the infestation of Ethan Stewart.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Extreme mutation by the virus will turn a terran into an aberration.Phill Gonzales. Starcraft 2: Zerg Aberration. Deviant Art. Accessed 2011-02-10. Years after the End War, the virus was able to infest terrans in different ways, resulting in volatile infested terrans, infested siege tanks, and infested banshees.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Other Information The organic components of adjutants are susceptible to infestation.Maxwell McGee. 2011-05-31. Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot. Accessed 2011-05-31. During the End War, Amon's forces weaponized a particularly virulent strain of the virus. Those infested moved at a frighting speed and rapidly proliferated the disease. Hallucinogens in their blood were able to cause hysteria in even the most stalwart warriors.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, The Quick and the Dead (in English). 2017-04-03. Alexei Stukov utilized the zerg virus to infest his former battlecruiser Aleksander, as well as deploy infested terrans, infested siege tanks, infested banshees infested liberators, and infested diamondbacks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, (in English). 2015-11-17. References Category:Zerg Category:Pathogens